


International Make Ryuji Flustered Day

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira needs a new hobby tbh, And Ryuji is tired of people fliftin with his man, Asshole Akira is back at it again folks, Boys Kissing, Embarrassment, M/M, Public Humiliation, So do I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Akira decides to make his hobby of embarrassing Ryuji a holiday.





	International Make Ryuji Flustered Day

Slouched down in the booth of a fancy restaurant, Ryuji pouted at the guy sitting across from him. Finding it that whenever they'd went out, somebody would flirt with Akira. Wether it be a girl twirling her hair when talking to him, or a man asking if he was busy later on.

     Ryuji liked being at Shujin with Akira, because nobody would  dare go near the delinquents... But out in public, he was the most attractive person on the streets. Leaving Ryuji and his low self-esteem in the dust with his good looks.

     "Why are you pouting?" Akira leaned over the table slightly to look at his boyfriend. Watching him puff out his cheeks

     Sitting up, he looked straight into Akiras eyes. Long lashes, beautiful color, he was upset, "You're too handsome man. Why are you with someone like me? That waiter was much better lookin' than me. He was obviously flirtin' too."

      He shook his head, knowing that Ryuji couldn't help himself by being so self concious about things like that. To him, he was the most beautiful person he'd seen, but the blonde thought otherwise. Akira felt pity, "It's not about looks you know? You're hot to me, and you've got a great personality."

       His face became flushed, "I- It's not a good personality. I'm too loud, and gross. Just look at my hair, it's not easy on the eyes."

       "I love your hair. And I love the way you project yourself, it adds to your character. And it makes you irresistible to me. Even if you don't think so." Akira warmly smiled at Ryuji, melting him from the inside out.

       "Sorry I'm always so down on myself man... I don't know what I'd do without you pushin' away these dumb thoughts." His eyes glinted with admiration for the black haired boy. Feeling as though Akira could fix anything.

      Leaning over the table, Akira used both his hands to squish Ryuji's cheeks together. The corner of his mouth lifting in delight of just how cute he still looked. Lifting a brow in question of what the hell he thought he was doing, Sakamoto quickly leaned back out of his grasp.

      "You were so handsome." Akira huffed, sitting back and crossing his arms. False hurt not working one bit.

       Ryuji rolled his eyes and bounced his leg fast, "Shaddup. You were hurtin' my face man. And people were starin'"

        Shrugging, Akira payed no mind to his boyfriends annoyance. Feeling quite devious from making Ryuji embarrassed, he slid down slightly in the booth. Sickling his foot, and dragging it up the  blondes leg. Causing him to gasp and grip the table, kicking away the other immediately.

        "Dude! Don't 'effin play footsy in here!" He scowled as he glanced around the restaurant. Suddenly feeling like the whole place became stuffy.

      "I've decided today is a special day." He hummed, ignoring Ryuji's attempt at scolding him, "It's national Make Ryuji Flustered  Day."

        His mouth fell open, "What!?"

        Nodding, Akira seemed pleased with the reaction he got, knowing the holiday had gotten to a great start, "Yeah. You're adorable when you're embarrassed. It's for my benefit, and yours too."

        "For real!? Man- c'mon you can't just- ugh!" Ryuji groaned, falling over in his booth and earning a cheeky grin from the boy across from him.

      Leaning down to see under the table, Akira snickered, "We should get this day started huh? Other people need these seats and we're done so-"

       "Yeah yeah yeah. Let's get this shit over with you asshole." He said glumly. Sulking as he pushed himself out of the booth. Feeling like anything could make him hot in the face at any moment. He had to admit that it was exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

     It was slightly colder than other days. And almost as soon as they'd left the restaurant, Akira wrapped his fingers around Ryuji's, looking to at him to wonder what he would say. Knowing that they hardly ever held hands. He could only smile when the blonde complied and leaned in to him a bit more.

     Ryuji was alone to his thoughts however. Thinking back to the waiter that completely ignored him and openly flirted with Akira. What bugged him the most, was that he never said no to the guy, never told him that he had a boyfriend. He just sat there and soaked it all in, carrying on a normal conversation with him.

     He looked at his feet as they walked down the sidewalk, wondering why Akira was so good looking. Jawline, feathery hair that framed his face nicely. Just his smile alone but Ryuji in remission, so what did others think?

     "Hey." Akira stopped in front of an alley and tugged for Ryuji to move out of the way of people, "We should make out right here."

       "No. Nuh-uh." Ryuji shook his head vigorously, pulling away. Trying desperately to curve his boyfriends recklessness, he was ultimately powerless in Akiras hand.

       It simply was a dark, dead end hallway sandwiched between two buildings. No doors anywhere. Just walls, and an abandoned pushcart. Most likely set there by the owners for storage, dust covered it. Ryuji noticing this as he was was dragged down the alleyway.

      Pushing him up against the cool brick of the building, Akira encased Ryuji in his arms. Body heat and warm breath radiated onto him. Eyes darting up to meet the others, Ryuji felt like he couldn't breathe in his space. Hiding his face in his hands.

     Akira giggled, taking one hand from the brick to push aside Ryuji's arms, "How cute."

        Praying they were hidden by the vendor cart, Ryuji made a small noise when Akira placed his lips on his. Adjusting himself so he was completely pinned against the wall, bodies pressed together tightly. He smiled against Ryuji's mouth in proudness.

      He tasted like the ramen they had just eaten. And he supposed that was a good thing. Opening his mouth to catch a breath, Akira curved his head to match his movements.

      Ryuji's heart was pumping fast. Finally getting air when he pulled away pushing his face slightly with his lanky fingers. Akira took in the sight of his panting boyfriend, and went straight for the neck, causing Ryuji's eyelids to droop.

      _He didn't have any concealer._

       Going numb beneath his touch, he squeezed his eyes shut and let his mouth hang open to stop any weird noises to arise. Feeling the pleasure of Akiras mouth on his throat, he felt like putty. Knees going weak as he continued.

       "Man if you keep goin'..." He rasped, moving his head to push him away. Wondering how bad his neck must've looked.

        Akira looked at his work with confidence, mishapen oval on his skin was red, knowing how it would look later would be even more rewarding. He took a step back and offered out his hand, "Let me walk you my dearest."

        He looked so offended by that, and Akira laughed, grabbing the boys wrist to tug him back into the real world. The people walking on the sidewalk hardly noticed two kids emerge from a dark alleyway.

        Feet carried them twords LaBlanc, and Akira squeezed  Ryuji's hand. The blonde taking his free fingers to run over the throbbing spot on his throat, "How bad is it?" 

       "I'd suggest wearing your Shujin turtleneck sweetie." He chirped happily, nudging the others shoulder.

        Ryuji grimaced, "You're an asshole."

         "Boo hoo. It's not my fault you're so overwhelmingly adorable. I just can't help being a doting husband." Akira waited for a reaction.

          "We are not married." His cheeks went pink, scowling at Akira with all the anger he could manage at that time. Which wasn't a lot, because he kept fricken complimenting him.

    Looking around as they crossed a street, Akira casually stuffed his free hand in his pocket, "I should shout, 'I love Ryuji Sakamoto.' Shouldn't I?"

    " _No_." He begged, face scrunched up in worry, " _Please_ don't."

     Rolling his eyes, Akira continued to walk down the sidewalk, feeling the blondes eyes pry into him. Waiting for something to happen, because knowing Kurusu, it's exactly what he'd do. Wait to say something embarrassing to feel smug.

     "I won't say anything," he sighed, causing Ryuji to look forward in relief.

     As quickly as he did that, Akira opened his mouth to yell, causing Ryuji to slap his hand over his lips. Thwarting any humiliation, he got dirty looks from people. Blocking their walking paths, Ryuji realized he was making a scene, stepping out of everyone's way. And feeling defeated.

     "I think international Make Ryuji Flustered Day is coming to a close. It was fun while it lasted. Glad I got a few red faced moments from it." Akiras eyes blazed with pride as he wrapped an arm around Ryuji's shoulder.

     He shook his head in agony, "God damn you are an asshole ya know? A real big one."

    "Yeah, that's why you love me... " He booped Ryuji's nose, smirking at the disgust written on his face.

    "AND THATS WHY I LOVE RYUJI SAKAMO-"

     Someone might've gotten a punch to the gut soon after.

     

 

     

       


End file.
